Just a Moment
by catgrl106
Summary: A "what if" during "Let's Kill Hitler", for what if River succeded with a different method in her objective, rather than using poision.
1. Chapter 1

He wasn't sure how much time had passed. He had lost his grasp on the thread of time what felt like ages ago. This would have been more disconcerting to him, had he not been so distracted by the overwhelming pain he felt. At the moment, he was most aware of the way he seemed to be choking on his own blood and the feel of his blood leaking from his too-warm torso. Somewhere nearby (he hadn't the awareness to care which direction) he heard a familiar female voice muttering.

He was sure he ought to recognize the voice, but his thoughts were too disconnected to do any more than vaguely listen as the voice muttered on and on… "…this isn't possible, it's not! They said it was a fixed point, it couldn't be changed… they said so! But this isn't Utah; this isn't the lake, so this can't be happening! It can't. It's not possible. Even the doctor said you can't change a fixed point. It's not possible… it's just… it's not-"

He lost focus of the voice again, as it got harder and harder to breathe. The girl sounded so distraught, he wanted to help her, whoever it was. An image of a small girl with red hair came to mind, though he knew the voice was too mature for the picture of a girl who couldn't be more than 7 or 8 years old. Still, he was the Doctor, the one who made people better. He had to help, whoever it was. And he would, he decided… just… he needed to… rest a moment. He was so tired… in so much pain… Just wanted… to… close his…eyes… Just… a… mom…ent…


	2. Chapter 2

So, I decided to add another chapter. This one is from Rory's perspective, as you'll see soon enough. I still don't own Doctor Who, and I hope to Mofftis that nothing like this ever happens in the real show. I would cry so much if (when?) they actually killed the Doctor. I have one more possible story idea that I might add to this, but I'm not sure. Please tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>He was in shock. It was one of the few pieces of information he could hold on to at the moment. The one thought that kept returning to his mind. It meant something, something important. Nearly as important as the growing puddle of blood surrounding the Doctor, who was lying just a few feet away, growing ever more pale and still. The Doctor, lying in a puddle of his own blood, who was his friend, and needed his help. Think! He was in shock… but now remembered what they said in nursing school. <em>Think of the most basic information you know, and follow the train of thought to the most complicated part of the situation, until you know what part to act on.<em> He was fairly sure they were talking about coding patients, rather than watching a friend being murdered in front of your eyes. Still.

The most basic thing you remember. Well, his name was Rory Williams. Or, as the joke seemed to go, Rory Pond now, as he had recently married Amy Pond, the love of his life. They had met up with the Doctor earlier that morning (their time at least. It looked to be the afternoon where they currently were. Time travel made things confusing). They had wanted to get his attention, because they wanted to be updated on the location of their missing (kidnapped) daughter. Who, as it turned out, was also River Song. Okay, that would be part of the "more complicated" part of the exercise.

Most complicated part…would be the fact that River Song was also crazy Mels, whom they had named their daughter after. They had named their daughter… after their daughter. This is why he wasn't so fond of traveling through time. Mels, who just turned into River right in front of their eyes, who had promptly tried to kill the Doctor. It seemed like the Doctor was always a step ahead of her, though, so he hadn't worried too much. Until the end, when River distracted the Doctor with a kiss, and stabbed him in the side with a knife no one had seen until the Doctor had stumbled backwards, eyes glued to the small knife glittering ruby red in the sunlight streaming through the window that River promptly jumped out of, after the deed was done. She had only stopped long enough to encourage the Doctor to enjoy the effect of… some long chemical formula that he had never heard of before, which was apparently on the knife.

Ah, the part of what to do about it all. Apparently, there wasn't much he could do, as the Doctor had mentioned that the chemical was a blood thinning poison that would prevent regeneration. Well, he supposed that explained why he hadn't bothered to move before the shock had set in. He was rather confused, though, as he overheard his rambling wife, who was also exhibiting symptoms of shock. Something about… a lake in Utah? Oh… Lake Silencio. That's right; they saw the Doctor die on the shore of the lake in Utah, a Doctor who was apparently years older than the one nearly dead in front of him. That supposedly fixed-point event, which now would never happen. He supposed that was the least of their problems now though, as they were stuck in World War Two Germany, with Hitler in the closet, and one of their best friends had just killed another best friend…and Rory wished with all his might for another of those miracles, like the one that saved his precious Amy in that blasted Pandorica, on the night when all the stars went out. He desperately wished for a miracle that would make this all just a bad dream. Please, let it just be a bad dream…


End file.
